vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enoch
Summary Round, gigantic, and wearing a simple tie and dress shirt, Enoch is the laid-back and usually well-mannered Guardian of Zone 3. Treating his Zone much and its inhabitants much like a corporation or business, Enoch would have been perfectly content to allow his system to continue to run as it had prior to the events of the game. However, he is confronted by The Batter as part of his sacred mission, and forced to reflect upon his actions. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Enoch, The Big Mister Origin: OFF Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Guardian of Zone 3, Envoy of The Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Skilled leader, hand-to-hand combatant, and baker, Magic, Creation (Created an entirely new element as well, implying greater skill with this power than the other Guardians), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Can interact with incorporeal/intangible objects and beings, Able to perceive and attack abstracts, Can inflict status effects (Such as Poison, Furious, and Sleep), Can manipulate his size and shape, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive without air/in a vacuum), Resistance to Mind, Soul, Spatial, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Star level (Created Zone 3), likely Star level (The Batter noted that Enoch, at his peak, was too powerful for him and all of his Add-ons to overcome.) Speed: Unknown movement speed, with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Kept pace with The Batter.) Lifting Strength: Varies from At least Class 50 to At least Class K (Physically the strongest of the three main Guardians; at his largest is this strong through size alone), likely higher Striking Strength: At least Star Class, likely Star Class Durability: At least Star level, likely Star level (Easily tanked the blows of The Batter and his Add-Ons at his peak; required the combined forces of The Batter, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon to defeat.) Stamina: Superhuman (Kept fighting after repeatedly being smashed and blasted, continued to live a short life even as only a head, though his stamina is notably low in comparison to the other Zone guardians.) Range: Standard melee range normally, varies from at least hundreds of meters with to Planetary with powers and competences. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Gifted. A more skilled and level-headed leader than Dedan, and was able to develop and create his own fifth element. Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident, can become enraged if his Zone is truly threatened or if he is severely humiliated, using his Body Control powers seemingly fatigues him relatively quickly, and has a limited (albeit very large) pool of competence points with which to cast competences. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A number of competencies with names primarily based on drama and theatrics: *'Attaque Double:' A heavy-hitting double physical attack. *'Dramatic Crescendo:' Afflicts an enemy with Sleep, causing the enemy to fall asleep. *'Dramatic Irony:' A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Furious, enraging the enemy into abandoning all strategy and relentlessly focusing on normal physical attacks. *'Trigger Element:' An exceptionally powerful single-target attack. *'Law of Causation:' A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. *'Climax:' A special attack that inflicts notable damage to all enemies. Only uses this attack when sufficiently low on HP. Gallery Enoch Flee.gif|The Batter fleeing from him and Enoch's initial encounter. Enoch Chase.gif|Enoch as he chases down a fleeing Batter. The Batter Battles Enoch.png|Sprites of Enoch in combat with The Batter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:OFF Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Brawlers Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Guardians Category:Size-Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Giants Category:RPG Maker Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Body Control Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users